Despertar Awakening
by Cuiviedu
Summary: Abres los ojos en un lugar con una luz deslumbrante... (el primer capítulo)
1. Lugar extraño Strange Place

Capítulo 1

"Despertar"

Al momento en que abro mis ojos, todo está cubierto por una luz deslumbrante, siento que estoy flotando y no logro ver a donde voy, trato de girar para tratar de ver si hay algo o alguien cerca de mí, tengo una sensación de tranquilidad, como si todos los peligros que pudiera haber fueran inexistentes. Mis ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse a la luz, permitiéndome ver un paisaje conocido, puedo divisar una montaña solitaria a lo lejos, la nieve ha cubierto completamente la montaña tiene ese aspecto agresivo, lleno de picos y barrancos, está completamente deforestada y parece que lleva así desde hace muchos años. En donde me encuentro hay un pastizal vasto, en donde puedo ver un lago con animales reuniéndose alrededor para beber agua y descansar, jirafas e incluso algún elefante y su cría en el lago, todos tomando agua, refrescándose del enorme calor que hace. Hay árboles en los alrededores, son hermosos, tienen un tronco café lleno de corteza, son enormes, alcanzas alturas más altas de 5 metros, me adentro en la selva en donde encuentro con cierta tristeza que entre más me adentro al bosque la vegetación se hace menos bella y empieza a tener ese aspecto agresivo decaído sin vida como si estuviera enferma, los árboles en esta zona son más oscuros, las hojas están cayendo pero esto no impide que el follaje sea tan denso que impida al sol entrar aquí, entre más me adentro se hace más y más obscuro. Un miedo terrible se apodera de mí, pareciera como si toda la maldad del universo se hubiese concentrado en mí. Como una nube negra que baja a un valle tranquilo que no se da cuenta de la catástrofe que viene, como si toda la esperanza del mundo se hubiese transformado en desesperación y miedo. Giro frenéticamente buscando alguien que pudiera estar viéndome pero no logro nada, como de la nada algo hace que mi atención se atraiga justo en el lugar con menos luz, una cueva. Desde la obscuridad aparecen unos ojos verdes como de un felino lleno de odio, rencor y malicia; la cueva emana un olor fétido, como si hubiera cuerpos pudriéndose. Los ojos de la bestia están fijos en los míos, trato de voltear a otro lado pero me es imposible, trato de correr pero el cuerpo no me responde, me grito a mí mismo "¡VOLTEA Y CORRE! ¿QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ? ¡CORRE!

Cierro los ojos y algo frío recorre mi cuerpo como un rayo, con miedo abro los ojos y me encuentro en una habitación, mi habitación. Tomando aire con dificultad, un suspiro de alivio sale por fin y me siento sobre mi cama y respiro.

Alegre de saber que esa pesadilla acabara, miré hacia mis manos para comprobar que estaba bien. Me reincorporé con dificultad, observé mi cuarto de una forma que nunca antes había hecho, fijándome en cada detalle y cada objeto que había en él, las repisas de madera pintadas de color marrón; sujetado por 2 soportes metálicos de color negro. En la repisas había principalmente libros, libros que no había leído jamás y otros que los leía seguido, están acomodados del más pequeño, al más grande y para los que fuesen más largos tenía otra repisa en el que estaban acomodados los libros en pilas que llegaban hasta el techo. En ésta repisa se hallaban los libros que han caído en el olvido, como los libros que llegué a usar en la escuela, también hay cuadernos viejos y una que otra carpeta; Debajo de esta repisa hay otra, ésta está llena de pequeñas figurillas de varios animales, un gato montés, un mono, tres búhos. Luego de reconocer completamente el cuarto pienso _"Que horrible pesadilla, lo bueno es que ya ha terminado. Pero, yo sé que jamás he estado en un paisaje igual… no se parece nada normal, de todas formas, ¿por qué se me hacía tan familiar?_

Volteo a ver la ventana, todo está oscuro aún "_seguramente son como las 4 de la mañana"_ Tomo entre mis manos el celular para comprobar la hora pero al momento de encenderlo la luz me deslumbra, tardé un rato en lo que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz y cuando pude al fin ver la pantalla me di cuenta de que eran las 2 de la mañana _"¡Demonios! Llevo dormido tan sólo 1 hora" "Sólo tengo que cerrar los ojos y recostarme en la cama". _ En el momento que intenté cerrar los ojos una gran ansia se apodera de mí, la respiración que tenía fue acelerándose cada vez más, mi cuerpo estaba listo para tener una gran batalla o para salir corriendo pero nada de eso iba a suceder. Me levanto de la cama y dando pasos silenciosos deambulo por la habitación, en un intento de calmarle trato de tomar control de mi respiración para relajarla, funciona pero luego de esto un cansancio inmenso recorrió mi cuerpo, mi vista se hace cada vez más tenue, no logro ver nada excepto pequeños y cortos destellos de la realidad, luego súbitamente, nada. **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. La bestia The Beast

**Capítulo 2**

"**La bestia"**

Abro los ojos, como emergido de un sueño profundo estoy en mi cuarto tirado en el suelo. La cabeza me duele y hay una extraña sensación en el aire. Me pongo de pie preguntándome cómo habría llegado ahí. Luego súbitamente algo en el exterior capta mi atención, me obliga a salir de donde me encontraba. Voy caminando precavidamente y al atravesar la puerta de mi habitación me transporto a un paisaje extraño, desconocido. La tierra es árida inservible para sembrar lo que fuere, pero la zona daba la ilusión de ser un camino ya que sólo en una porción la tierra era infértil. A los lados hay pasto, "Pasto común" pensé, pero mientras me acercaba caí en cuenta que no podía ser pasto común porque tenía un tono de verde extremadamente intenso. Había también hongos gigantescos que parecían estar en lugar de los árboles y éstos en el lugar de los hongos.

Hipnotizado por el bizarro paisaje no me percaté que había algo que me seguía desde que llegué a ese lugar. Yo no pensaba, sólo me movía y reaccionaba con el paisaje que cada vez se volvía más y más raro.

Luego escuché un grito que me sacó del trance, volteé precipitadamente hacia dónde provenía el grito. Una figura brillante que me gritaba a lo lejos, parada sobre una piedra grande colocada en la cima de una colina; no era humano y no había tiempo para detenerme y razonar qué era. Me gritó _"¡¿Estás sordo?! ¡CORRE!". _Sin pensarlo 2 veces corrí hacia donde se encontraba la figura que me gritaba, mientras huía de algo que no había visto volteé hacia atrás para ver a mi perseguidor. Al momento en que mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos las imágenes de eventos ocurridos en el pasado comenzaron a asaltarme. Esos ojos ya los había visto antes y ahora podía ver todo su cuerpo; tenía el cuerpo de un cocodrilo pero no podía ser porque este era enorme no solo a lo largo sino que a lo alto; más alto que yo pero con la agilidad de un felino; sus dientes enormes y puntiagudos, múltiples hileras dentales como un tiburón y un espectro de oscuridad que lo seguía. Ésta vez tenía que ser real el pánico se apodera de mí y me obliga a correr más rápido. Después hubo un silencio mientras corría, en ese momento no lo pensé pero era el famoso silencio que antecede a la tormenta. Algo se apodera de mi mente y me hace parar; sin tener el control de mi cuerpo éste gira para ver a la bestia, los gritos de aquella criatura que intentó salvarme se hacían cada vez más tenues _"¡Resiste, no dejes que se apodere de tu mente! ¡PELEA!"_ pero era demasiado tarde. Una voz resuena en mi cabeza atenuando todo lo demás; es una voz sombría y grave que en tono burlón me dice

"_¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí? Yo que soy lo que todo devora y destruye. Yo soy el terror que nubla la razón, yo soy todo aquello que tú más temes. No hay forma de escapar de mí, no hay un lugar seguro ni para tu cuerpo ni para tu alma. Yo soy… la muerte."_

Y riéndose frenéticamente la bestia se lanza sobre mí y comienza a morderme en todo el cuerpo. Ya no existe nada, ni un sonido ni una imagen; sólo existe el dolor.

Súbitamente el dolor se detiene y con voz de frustración escucho _"¡No, qué has hecho animal deforme. Me las pagarás muy caro por meterte en los asuntos que no te importan!"_

Después…nada** Continuará…**


	3. El mundo de los sueños The Dreamworld

**Capítulo 3**

"**El mundo de los sueños"**

Sin conocimiento de nada estuve lo que dura una eternidad, dentro de mi mente sólo había sensaciones; felicidad, tranquilidad, miedo, confusión, desilusión entre las más frecuentes. En mi visión no había más que un gran vacío que lo llenaba todo, sólo nada.

Algo se acerca poco a poco a mí, o no, ya no sé qué es qué, soy un ente o soy una persona; la figura que se acerca lo hace lentamente, pareciera que no se acerca en lo absoluto, conforme se aproxima las cosas vuelven a tener un poco de sentido pues me encontraba noqueado y exhausto de los últimos sucesos. Volvieron a correr las preguntas como una cascada, inclusive me pregunté por qué no me había preguntado antes la razón por la cual no había cuestionado nada durante mi larga estancia en ese estado. La iluminación es tenue, pero es mejoría porque ya no hay nada, la débil luz me inspiró un sentimiento de alivio. Trato de ver mis extremidades pero no hay nada _"no tengo cuerpo, tal vez sea sólo mi espíritu el que está en este lugar" _Luego, como si me respondieran llegó una imagen a mi mente que demostraba afirmación. La presencia extraña en mi mente me aterrorizó pero inmediatamente percibí una sensación de amistad. La luz se fue transformando en colores flotantes. Volteé a ver si la figura desconocida se había movido, y con sorpresa me di cuenta que se encontraba justo en frente de mí. El asombro y la sorpresa me dejaron atónito, no podía ser; yo sabía quién era sólo que el nombre se me escapaba cada vez que intentaba de recordarlo y una pared mental se interpuso cuando quise recordarlo.

"_No puedes estar aquí. ¡No es posible!"_

"_Oh pero lo es, yo estoy aquí. Tú sabes quién soy Cüiviédu, me conoces." _podía hablar, claro que podía, pero el echo que supiera cómo me llamaba me desconsertaba. _"Yo fui quien te trajo a este lugar, yo te privé de todo lo que existe, te traje a este mi reino: El reino de los sueños."_

"_Pero los sueños siempre están llenos de cosas, éste lugar es amorfo, no hay nada más que colores sin sentido"_

"_Te mantuve protegido, separado de tus pensamientos_. _Cuando una persona entra en el mundo de los sueños ya tiene una idea de su mundo. Tú llegaste de manera espontánea, y lleno de emociones dañinas. Además de que tu mente estaba bloqueada, no había forma de que tomara control de forma normal"_

"_En ese caso, el sueño se hubiera transformado en pesadilla, y eso es completamente normal. ¿Cierto?"_

La respuesta tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer, cada momento que pasaba sentimientos de ira y miedo pasaban por mi mente, controlándome poco a poco hasta que se rompió el silencio.

"_En una circunstancia común, sería lo que ocurriría pero hay algo que te persigue un mal del que tú mismo has creado y ahora te busca para cumplir el propósito por el que fue creado. Matarte"_

"_Yo no pude haber creado eso, lo recordaría"_

"_Te tomó años crear la criatura, y aunque no le diste forma como tal, los sentimientos con los que dormías fueron dándole forma y personalidad. La maldad y el odio de la bestia es único; parece ser débil y fácil de vencer pero es una apariencia muy astuta que tú mismo creaste inconscientemente pero tú sabes que eso mismo hacías en tu vida cotidiana. Una máscara para esconder todos tus sentimientos. Una máscara diseñada para agradar a las personas de forma distinta, especialmente con las personas más cercanas a ti, les enseñabas de ti lo que querían ver pero con defectos pues el humano no es perfecto, esto sólo hacía tu máscara más eficaz." _

"_Entonces yo me hice esto a mí mismo, pero si yo lo creé eso quiere decir que lo puedo detener ¿cierto?"_

"_Tienes razón, pero necesitas entrenamiento, necesitas ser ligero y ágil, tienes que abandonar tu vida terrenal, tienes que morir. Durante toda tu vida tuviste miedo de enfrentar a tus enemigos, tenías los medios para vencer pero desde siempre tu familia se concentró en hacerte sentir inferior, inútil, y sabiendo que no lo eras terminaste creyendolo. Ellos fuéron los que te dieron las bases para crear a la bestia. Tienes la opción de quedarte con la vida que tienes ahora y que sigan atormentantote tus sueños, o puedes tomar el control de la situación como siempre has sido capaz, sin miedo pero con precausión y confianza en tus habilidades." _

De pronto sentí un dolor en el pecho y todo se comenzó a desvanecer y alejarse.

"_Ha llegado la hora, toma una decisión…"_

"_Está de vuelta, lo logramos"_ fueron las primeras palabras que escuché, Una persona me veía mientras me decía: _"No te nos vayas"_ Luego escuché a unas personas decir _"¿Es él el que ha estado en coma por 10 años? Y ahora le da un paro cardiaco, creo que tiene que irse ya." _Luego de ver el techo de la habitación del hospital todo se hace tenue y da paso a una luz brillante y de ahí veo que viene el animal con el que había conversado, el nombre llegó a mi mente como una brisa fresca de la cascada: Princesa Luna. Una tranquilidad me invadió, ya había tomado una decisión me iba al Mundo de los sueños y abandonaría mi cuerpo humano. _"¡No, lo estamos perdiendo! ¡No te rindas! _Decía el doctor, pero yo sabía que no me rendía, iba a donde mis sueños y esperanzas me llamaban, a donde tendría que librar la batalla más importante de mi existencia. Iba a Equestria.

**Fin.**


End file.
